Starbase Infinity
“A station built to symbolize infinite peace.” - NO VA Starbase Infinity is a joint ESRO-Starfleet space station. Status: Operating within normal parameters Affiliation: Starfleet, ESRO Commander(s): NO VA, AliG1972 Origin Starbase Infinity was an idea first proposed by Alig1972 to NO VA as a joint starbase between their factions. NO VA agreed, and construction began soon after. Planning Both AliG and Nova began planning. At the start, it was planned to be a simple Starbase. However, AliG suggested making a massive one, that would impact the BWMC greatly. NO VA suggested a Starbase Yorktown style base. It would nevertheless be smaller, in that design. AliG then suggested using multiple spheres. NO VA agreed, and now that is the current design. Design Starbase Infinity is composed of 21 spheres. There is one massive sphere in the middle, containing living areas, recreational areas, reactors, medical areas, primary weapon mounts and the bridge/command center. This sphere has a simulated atmosphere in its interior, resembling Starbase Yorktown's own, but in a far larger scale when comparing both stations in size. (Note: Starbase infintity is much larger than starbase Yorktown. Editors, also keep in mind that the main sphere is not hollow.) Surrounding the main sphere are 4 connected spheres, each containing computer systems, storage bays and other utility areas. They also hold weapon mounts. Each sphere also contains the small craft (shuttles, fighters, etc) hangars. Around each of the 4 utility spheres are the shipyard spheres. There are 4 shipyard spheres around each utility sphere, for a total of 16 shipyard spheres. Each shipyard sphere is completely hollow, and can contain up to 50 ships total. There are entry doors located on the top and bottom of each sphere. The shipyard spheres also have some weapon mounts. The stations size is well over 20 kilometres. Each shipyard sphere (small ones) are close to twenty kilometres diameter, maybe more, each. Despite the station's large size, it can only hold a permanent population of less than a million. The design of the station splits up space for housing areas, alongside the extreme automation found in the starbase's systems which also takes up internal space, leave a very limited space for farms, production facilities and urban areas. However, specialized engineers and architects found a series solutions to this problem, one of them being the compactation of storage spaces. For more information on the design, visit AliG’s world on the subject. Stinger Fighter The Stinger Fighter is a small craft built for defending Starbase Infinity. They are used as manned or unmanned swarmers. They feature a light armament and use a power field projected by Starbase Infinity. The tactic that would theoretically be used is that they would get behind an enemy and stay behind the enemy. They would hide in weapon blind spots to prevent being shot down. Thus, they could quickly chip away at armour and shields in a specific location and “open them up” in a manner of speaking. No units have been produced yet, as the production facilities for their construction have only just been completed. Power Source Currently Undecided. Likely to use lots of massive reactors. Armaments The armaments on board are designed for fighting numerous fleets of ships at once. For more info, see the weapons and shields below. Embassy Starbase infinity features a massive Embassy. It is 5 decks high with massive pillars and a large reception area. It also includes a large meeting room for diplomatic meetings and a small room with 4 chairs and a table next to a fireplace, for more private talks. The Reception area features the banner of every military in the BWMC. Medical Facilities Starbase Infinity has extensive medical facilities, with space for 20,000 injured along with 1,000 surgery rooms. These allow the station to receive massive numbers of refugees from destroyed planets or nations and to house them comfortably. The equipment utilized in these facilties is extremely advanced, a result of massive investments on medical development made by the ESRO over the course of its history. The Station possesses the largest medical complex ever built, surpassing even those found on Pegasus Primian planets. Maintenance Station maintenance is overseen by the thousands of workbees on the Station. The workbees are tiny craft, and are so easy to assemble, that once in parts, they can be put together in as little as 10 minutes. The parts are easily available from materials found in asteroid fields nearby. The workbees use tight tractor beams to move parts. If needed, the pilot can get out and perform tasks that require greater finesse and dexterity. The workbees, when not being used, are stored in small, perfectly fitting tubes along the hull. They can then be easily launched later, utilising the engines of the workbee, and the docking tractor beams. The workbees have no armament and thus cannot and should not be used in or around combat. For propulsion, the workbees use thrusters along the hull to manouver around the Starbase. Interior repairs are handled by engineering staff, and damage control is handled by specialised teams. Workbees use power fields created by Starbase Infinity to power the ship. The workbees are non-warp capable and cannot be used outside of the power field. Space Traffic Space Traffic around Starbase infinity is very heavy, with traders, colonists, tourists and militaries alike coming to visit and/or resupply. Here is a list of current space traffic. While Intra-ESRO and Intra-Federation transports come many times an hour, inter-territory transports come only a few times a day. MALPbeRoy: 3 Transports to and from station, 3 per day, Frosty Republic - Starbase Infinity Starboost_645: Main fleet based here Communist_Gorozia_Parparia: One Cruiser AliG1972: Regular incoming and outgoing frieghters, 48 per day, ESRO Starbases - Starbase Infinity AliG1972: Regular incoming and outgoing transports, 96 per day, ESRO Colonies - Starbase Infinity AliG1972: Regular incoming and outgoing traders, 24 per day, Trading Stations - Starbase Infinity AliG1972: Incoming and Outgoing Massive Frieghters, 4 per week, ESRO Starbases - Starbase Infinity AliG1972: Outgoing And Incoming Colony Ships, 2 per week, Starbase Infinity - ESRO Colonies AliG1972: Incoming And Outgoing Freighter Convoys, 3 per month, ESRO Starbases - Starbase Infinity AliG1972: Outgoing And Incoming Colony Fleets, 2 per month, Starbase Infinity - ESRO Colonies AliG1972: Main Fleet based here Random: Incoming and outgoing civilians, average per day: 678 ships NO VA: U.S.S. Atkins, Defensive addition, commanded by Captain Ezri Dax. NO VA: Unknown, likely heavy traffic. NO VA: Incoming and Outgoing Freighters, Unknown number, Varying locations - Starbase Infinity NO VA: Incoming and Outgoing Transports, Unknown number, Federation Colonies - Starbase Infinity Scottymagotty101: Archibald 5 Mister.Cooper: Exodus Fleet, 47 ships Weapons The Station has massive arsenal of weapons, for protecting against attacks and such. The Station has 467 Phaser banks. These weapons excel at cutting up shields and delivering secondary damage to hull and subsystems. They can remove shields to make way for the terrifying photon torpedo turrets. The station also has 377 Photon torpedo turrets. These turrets rapidly replicate and fire highly destructive photon torpedoes. The only thing stopping these monsters are the enemies shields, but the phasers can take care of those. The Station has 189 Quantum Torpedo Turrets. These turrets are almost the same as the photon torpedo turrets, except these torpedoes go right through almost every known shield type. Only covariant and hyper-covariant Shields can stop these torpedoes. The Station has a computer incursion system. This electronic warfare device can hack into enemy computers to attempt to bypass security systems and, effectively, take over the ship remotely. The only way to stop this is to shut down the computer, and in most cases, that would leave the ship stranded. The Station has 20 EMP torpedo turrets. These turrets launch special torpedoes that, instead of exploding upon impact, generate an EMP pulse through the ship, hopefully shutting down system and damaging them. The EMP pulse lasts 2 minutes. It also has a small explosive that activates after the 2 minutes is over. Shield Systems Starbase Infinity has a huge array of shield systems to protect against attacks and prevent destruction. The Station Has 3 Hyper-Covariant shields. These shields are 100 times as powerful as the most powerful shields in ESRO or Starfleet. They also have no bleedthrough and have slight reflective qualities. These shields will almost always hold out in an attack by multiple fleets. The Station also has 10 Backup Regenerative Shields. These shields, being Station-grade, are nonetheless extremely strong, but focus on being highly Regenerative, even in the midst of battle. They can sometimes gain strength even when under attack. Finally, the station has 20 Standard emergency shields. These shields are still Station-grade, but are more balanced. They are a lot weaker than the regenerative shields and covariant Shields, But are still extremely strong and take numerous ships working in conjunction to overcome. Should the Shields fail, lots of Huge layers of ablative and reflective armour come into play. They last extremely long and can take a massive beating before being taken out. The armour can also be polarised to help disperse energy weapons and keep it going longer. Finally, Should all else fail, 10 Layers of hull Plating can hold off an attack for a short time, hopefully in time for extra reinforcements. Should the hull Plating fail, hull breaches may take place. Current Status Starbase Infinity is complete. It is currently open to the public and is accessible by all. When requesting clearance to dock, please ask either AliG1972 or NO VA.Category:Militaries Category:Millitaries Category:Starbase Infinity